1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to composing messages. More specifically, the present invention relates to interactive voice messaging for composing messages.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In order to send a message via a mobile phone, a user most often will need to read a small screen, type on a generally awkward and small keypad, use a cryptic handwriting language, correct handwriting translation errors, and select one or more hard/soft buttons on the mobile phone. In general the process of sending a message via a mobile phone requires different user interaction techniques to accomplish a single message sending task.
Thus, a system and method for conveniently creating and sending messages is needed.